The Subrosian View of Link
by Dolphindreamer
Summary: This is about the Subrosians and their lives as Link goes about saving Holodrum in the Oracle of Seasons. PLEASE R&R. Rated for furture violence. Please give it a chance despite my exceedingly poor summary, it's my first Fan Fic! 'o'
1. The Subrosian Market

Chapter One: The Subrosian Market

Meeka glared at the strangely dressed boy before looking at the…. thing he was trying to pay her with, before looking at him suspiciously once more.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked, waiting for him to break out laughing or some such thing.

"No…." responded Link feeling as though he was missing some important feature. "What's wrong with my rupees?" he questioned before holding one of them up to the light to see if it was a copy. He'd heard about a group of rouge Cukemans who'd been suppose ably making flawed copies. He hadn't believed it at the time though.

(A/N- Just cause you get the monsters mixed up a lot, like me, Cukemans are the green pea type things that if you hit with you're sword electrify you, altered by mystery seeds. They tend to spout information, I'll leave it up to you weather to deem it useful or not)

Meeka looked at the boy before her once again. "Well, there might be anything wrong with your….. Rupees is it? But I won't accept them."

Link stared at the short Subrosian before him in utter shock. He'd spent _hours_ cutting down grass to get them; he'd have to check out this copying thing. Even though she stood on a stool behind the counter of the Subrosian Market she was still a good four inches shorter than him so perhaps she wasn't before him at all, more like below him. Despite this, the feisty…. Err woman? stared at Link with her big sorrowful eyes from beneath her dark green robe.

"Why not?" Link inquired, he really did want the big bomb bag that was being sold.

"Because I only accept Ore chunks, and seeds," she explained impatiently, wondering if she could somehow include scent seeds in the price. They tasted amazing in lava bread.

A look of understanding lit Link's face. '_Finally,_' Meeka thought to herself, it seemed this stranger had finally clued in.

"Okay!" Link chirped before dropping the bomb bag hastily and dashing, rather quickly, out of the shop. Meeka growled in frustration as she replaced the bomb bag back onto the shelf.

It had been a tiring month. Firstly the "temple" had landed in Subrosia causing chaos. It had sufficiently flattened her house and many other's, not to mention the miner's work schedule had been ruined. It was a pure chance of luck that everyone had ran away from the falling building quick enough to avoid injury. The silver lining on it though was that she'd gotten a flood of new items to sell. Even if she had no idea what they could possible be used for. And it _had_ been fun to come up with completely random names for them.

Then there was this boy stranger in a tunic and weird hat. Not to mention his pointy ears. He'd showed up one day causing the entire community to just about bubble over with gossip. This was the first time she'd seen him up close and he'd seemed harmless enough.

Just then the boy ran back through the door leaving it open behind him, his blonde hair with clumps of dirt matted in its length. He even carried a shovel. A particularly muddy one at that.

"I GOT THEM!" Link sang happily. His large brilliant and childish smile made Meeka feel herself reluctantly warm up to him; it was against the Subrosian nature to be cold to anyone.

He then proceeded to dump an armful of ore chunks on the desk, waiting patiently while Meeka counted up the total.

"Alright," Meeka sighed when she'd done the math. The boy was short about five ore chunks but looking up at his hopeful features made her mentally lower the price. (A/N: I know in the game Link Has to pay in Bombs but he's not going to here.)

"YAY!" cheered the boy as he scampered over to the crimson bomb bag. He then raised the item above his head looking extremely foolish.

The next thing Meeka was able to register was being thrown against the wall as it exploded. Well that was certainly an interesting reaction.

Dolphindreamer- Hi everyone, this is my first ever Fan Fic. So try to be kind. I've always liked the Subrosians, they were always one of the bonuses of playing the Oracle of Seasons. I'm currently re-playing it now, so I can wander around Subrosia for ideas. If this chapter doesn't go over well I'll just leave it as this one. Well I hope you liked it PLEASE review. Thanks for your time! Keep smiling!

Oh and before I forget The legend of Zelda and all it's characters are Nintendos. Not mine. THX!


	2. The Hazards of a Shovel

Chapter Two: The Hazards of a Shovel

**Beginning Authors Note!-** YAYISHNESS! I GOT FOUR WHOLE REVIEWS! Jumps up and down clapping hands with profound happiness! I want to thank you guys soooo much! And since I feel special when I get my name typed out, here's to all my reviewers. You guys made my night! So a huge thank-you to dashizznizz, CheeseFromJupiter, Lady Rittaker, and Alfonts! Now that my thanks are finished I will humbly continue with the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it!

Blinking her large white eyes to clear the spots, Meeka found the blonde haired youth doing, by the looks of it, a happy dance, and singing at the top of his lungs.

"YES! MORE BOMBS! I CAN BLOW UP THINGS! B-O-M-B-S and bom-bs was his nameo!" Then he ran out of the shop.

Meeka sat up looking after the boy then around her store in mild horror. Objects were strewn everywhere under a thick layer of soot. The granite surface of the desktops was, as characteristic to granite, undamaged. And at this point she was pretty damn happy to have paid extra for it.

Getting to her feet, Meeka began the long process of cleaning up. Needless to say, she wasn't too impressed with Link at the moment.

Meeka breathed a sigh of relief as she exited her shop for the night. It had taken hours of work but she'd finally scrubbed the entire building down.

Turning around from locking the heavy stone door caused her to gasp in shock.

"No…" she breathed. It seemed that Link had used the extremely profitable, but not so environmentally friendly, way of uncovering money. With a shovel. On her lawn.

The dirt was over turned in perfectly straight lines and piled neatly at the sides. She might have even found it interesting how uniform it was, if he hadn't completely _destroyed_ her landscaping.

A rage built so high in the little Subrosian that it was extremely unfortunate that Link happened to sprint past the market, complete with his shovel in hand. Almost flying across the small little bridge and over the lava that flowed beneath it, Meeka snatched the shovel from his callused hands.

"YOU!" she bellowed emitting much more sound then Link possibly believed could come from that size of a person. The green clad boy jumped back in shock.

"Ye….Yes?" he asked worried.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she ranted raising the confiscated shovel. It would have been a threatening gesture from many other people, not however from her. In all sad fact it was rather humorous considering she was about half his height, and she held the object above her with her arms fully extended.

She began whacking him with it, bouncing it off his skin creating extraordinarily coloured bruises as she yelled "I can't believe you!_ First_ you blow up a bomb in my shop and that was after you dug up my lawn!"

"OW! I'm…… sorry?" Link offered. Meeka glared at him regaining herself.

"Oh, you will be," she stated shoving his shovel into his hands. "You are going to work until you _fix_ my yard. You should get started," she advised.

Link stared at her in shock. "Hey, why isn't it back to normal? Usually when I come back to a place anything I dig up is back to its original state."

Meeka glared at him her eyes squinting in dislike. "You've done this _before?_"

Link gulped. "Uh…. Yeah…" he admitted wisely saying it guiltily.

"Get started."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he exclaimed ending it with a salute.

Over the next hour Meeka and Link got to know each other better. Well, after Meeka's temper cooled down a bit. She found out his name and what he was doing in Subrosia. Also about his past, his amnesia of the time before he arrived in Holodrum, the monsters he'd recently defeated, the weapons he preferred to use and his opinion on everything from the weather to Meeka's robe. It was obvious he liked to hear himself speak in that bubbly childish attention seeking way. Meeka couldn't exactly blame him, after hearing almost his entire life story. He _did_ have to go around defeating monsters to get things for a reason she wasn't quite sure of. All under the age of twenty. So she listened patiently.

Link took her by surprise when he suddenly finished a random tangent about the difference in soil down in Subrosia compared to the stuff in upper Holodrum, by asking about her.

"What's _your_ name?" he inquired in his adorable soprano voice.

"Meeka," she responded.

"I _like_ it!" he declared. She blinked at him.

"Really?" she queried skeptically.

"Yep! So who exactly are you Subsorians?" he questioned, wiping his forehead with his sleeve as he worked.

Meeka tilted her head to the side before answering. "Do you want the official version?"

"There's an official version? Cool!"

"I'll take that as a yes. The Subrosians are a bizarre race that lives beneath the world of Holodrum. At the moment, they're in a panic because a strange building has fallen into their world. That's what Prima guides say anyways. In all reality we're an advanced humanoid species with black featureless faces, and big white eyes that walk around in different coloured robes, living off the lava and ore produced around here. We even have celebrities."

"Wow," was all Link had been able to manage as a comment.

Such were the hazards of a shovel. You might actually get to know another person. Who'd want _that!_

**Dolphindreamer-**Please remember that shovels are not to be used as Meeka used Link's. Unless of course it's toward a game character, then go ahead, it's a wonderful release of stress. (o)

Also I know it seems as if this has no plot line but there will be! Once I put together the details that is. Anyways I hoped you liked it. Oh and as in reference to Meeka's description of the Subrosians that is a little over half of the Prima guides description of them so that's my disclaimer to them. I do have the Nintendo description but I liked this one better. Well I hope that cleared up for anyone out there who hadn't played The Oracle of Seasons Zelda game what the Subrosians look like. See my previous chapter for my disclaimer to Nintendo. And as sad as Link's song was at the beginning is was supposed to be to the tune of the children's song Bingo. Don't know if you know it. One last thing I want to add is that I may not update for a little while as previously stated, solidify the plot. Keep smiling!


	3. Yet another Robe Clad Person

Chapter Three: Yet another Robe Clad Person

**Author's note:** SUCCESS! I have come up with a solid idea for the rest of the story, and much much quicker then expected too! It's wonderful news. Also I recently realized that I have very long author's notes of which I would like to apologize for,but may not count for much, because I enjoy writing them. Alright now on to the third chapter!

A rustle of cloth, and footsteps on the indigenous stone, announced the presence of one of his returning henchmen.

"Boss! I've got ne-AHHHHH!" the newcomer called before he tripped over the hem of his too long robe, and into the small indoor pond of lava his boss was relaxing his feet in. Successfully managing to splash lava all over his employer's clothes. (A/N: The Subrosians as briefly mentioned in the previous chapter literally live off molten rock, as shown here. This is an example of their "lava baths" which actually do happen in the game.)

"You are extremely lucky I need you," the other Subrosian threatened, as the soggy underling climbed out of the lava bath.

"I..I know, I'm sorry Boss. BUT I GOT NEWS!"

"…" All the Subrosian did was glare at him waiting for him to get on with it.

"Alright! You know how the "temple" fell?" The older Subrosian's eyes squinted in annoyance.

"_Everyone _knows how the "temple" fell."

"Umm, right. Well you know Meeka? The shopkeeper?" The squint grew harder.

"Yes," he growled, he was seriously considering getting new spies, maybe this time ones with brains.

"Okay good. 'Cause she and other villagers are getting a whole bunch of useful stuff from there. WE COULD CABBAGE THEM!"

"Cabbage?"

"…Yes. Like flitch, steal, CABBAGE!"

"Right. Anyways, find out who is getting the most from the temple. Then, get the gang together and _ask_ them to let us borrow the items."

"Umm, Boss? What if they say we can't borrow them? I mean most villagers are happy with the people who are currently running Subrosia an-"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" cried the purple robed leader. "_FORCE_ them to give you the items! I don't care how! JUST DO IT!"

"Right Boss. Do you want me to go now, or do you want me to wait a bit?"

"Why would I want you to wait _here_ with _me?_"

"I don't know, you might be lonely!" he stated.

"…leave, _now. _Come back _only_ when you have significant news."

"Sure Boss, sorry about the holes in your robe, I didn't mean it-"

"LEAVE!" The Subrosian ran out of the cave, tripping on the hem of his robe about five times before he actually made it out.

The purple robed Subrosian sighed. "He's fired," he told himself, in an attempt to make himself happy. Then it dawned on him that he had no idea which minion he was. They all wore the same blue coloured robe.

**Note from Dolphindreamer-** Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was so short, and that it had no Meeka or Link in it, but it was essential! I will try to make the next chapter longer, and since I miss Link and Meeka they will be in it too! Also I'd like to apologize for my run on sentances. They are not my forte.

Link: YES! Ahahaha, I'll be BACK!

Dolphindreamer:(It's amazing what I put up with. Sigh) Till next time everyone! -('o')- (Believe it, or not, this ia a happy fish. I've decided to sign with it from now on!)

Meeka: Waves super gleefully at the soon to be reviewers!

Here's to all my reviewers, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

**Kishazi-** Even though I didn't understand the last part of it, I was very happy! lol I got called Evelyn! Yayishness. You're a natural skier, and I am updating now, so whoot!

**Out Of Luck- **I was touched by your review thank-you very much! I'm also very glad that you like Link's character, I do however tend to have random personality tangents with my characters but I will my try hardest to keep him on track. Just don't take that as a promise! Hope you like this chapter.

**Lady Rittaker-** Short, sweet and to the point! I'm glad you like it; you know I take your opinion insanely seriously since you are numero uno editor for the Lotus Prophecy. (A/N: for people who actually want to know what the Lotus Prophecy is, it's a book series me and Kishazi have been working on for about a year now, it's not a fan fic.)

**Alfonts- **Thank-you so much for your review! You have written the longest reviews of everyone that's taken the time! I appreciate it very very much. I'm also happy that I cleared up the Subrosians for you, and hopefully everyone else too. I'll be sure to fully describe anymore species that make an appearance. One last thing before I add actually type the next chapter I want to say that your correction of my grammar made me laugh, in a good way. Grammar is my weakest part of my writing and people are always correcting it. I appreciate you taking the time to point it out, maybe if people keep after me I'll get better.


	4. I'd Rather be Yodeling

I'd Rather Be Yodeling

** Author's Note- I've recently been told that I'm not supposed to reply to my reviewers in my chapters which really sucks. 'Cause it was fun, I shall miss responding to you that way. Never fret though, I will reply personally. More at the bottom!**

Meeka adjusted the pack on her back as she set off towards the "temple", a crisp, polite, CLOSED, sign on her shop's door. Whistling a cheery tune she hiked past the glowing lava in the dark.

She'd always enjoyed her days of going out to search for things to sell. Getting up early and hunting was like an adventure, complete with the treasure trove at the end. Not that Meeka was one to normally be that way. She was 35 and very serious about her career, but everyone deserved to let the child inside them out once in awhile. Only Meeka got to do it in total privacy.

It was dawn, the sun just beginning to creep into the sky, and she had a long day ahead of her. Meeka planned to explore a new section of the "temple" that she hadn't been to yet. It was secluded and as far as she knew very few others had been there, promising items to be ripe for the picking.

She stopped to rest and wolf down a couple scent seeds for breakfast when she encountered the ladder she'd been heading towards all morning. Light had increased in the sky as she finished up, causing her to be able to see the climb she'd be attempting with more clarity.

Shifting her knapsack on her back to a more comfortable position, she began the tedious and completely vertical climb upwards.

Meeka was not athletic, in fact most Subrosians weren't. Their cloaks got in the way too much. But Meeka was a star at failing miserably with anything along the lines of "sports". So she wasn't too thrilled with the seemingly never ending ladder. Which kept going, and going and then (possibly just to irk her) going some more.

Her muscles were extremely displeased with her for awaking them from their normally mushy state, when she hearda miniture explosionabove her head. Wondering what the heck was happening she poked her orb-eyed head over the top of the cliff edge. To immediately duck back down, or face the certain wrath of an ember seed.

Swearing in a most unsportsmanlike manner, (A/N: I told you she hated sports.) Meeka barely managed to avoid getting brained. After getting over her shock and waiting to see if there would be any more flying missiles to go over her head she, rather riskily, peeked over the edge again.

What she saw was definitely not an everyday sight.

Full of youthful exuberance, Link had gone on a burning spree.The evidence of this was visible from the half dozen charcoal shells of shrubs that had once been randomly growing around the plateau. More appropriately stated, they_were_ growing, as in no chance of ever ever growing agian. Absorbing that there was nothing left to burn, Meeka declared it safe enough to climb up the rest of the way.

Movement attracted Link's attention from the corner of his eye. Turning with remarkable speed he had his sword out and poised, with the many years of skill evident, before Meeka could blink. His previous child-like demeanor flickered and was gone momentarily before Link recognized who she was. A smile brought back his personality as though it had never left.

"HELLO, MEEKA!" he bellowed, sheathing his sword in a much practiced movement. The next second Link was bending double hugging Meeka. He lifted her up and spun her around, before placing her feet back onto the ground, ending her short flight.

"You weigh more than I thought you would," he commented conversationally. Meeka was surprised that he could lift her at all; Subrosians were solidly built little people. What they lacked in height they made up for in density.

He then continued, obviously not expecting an answer, "What are you doing here, Meeka?" he questioned, curiosity seeping into his tone.

This boy always seemed to unnerve her with his direct style of conversation, she'd bet that he caused alot of people to let information slip. "I'm collecting things for my shop," she admitted without really thinking. "-Wait! How did you know who _I_ was?"

Link shrugged looking bored. Meeka squinted suspiciously. He'd suddenly gone quiet. _Why?_

She continued to glare at him till the boy succumbed to her will, and broke. (Who ever said that short people couldn't intimidate people was sadly sadly mistaken)

"You have a dark green robe," he explained weakly shrugging again.

"A lot of Subrosians have dark green robes," she pointed out, still staring him down. She knew something was up by the way he avoided her eyes. "Spit it out!" she demanded.

"Your eyes glare more than the others," he admitted with the blatant innocence and guilt of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Meeka smiled. "Good answer," she responded taking Link by surprise. It impressed her that she could tell her apart from the others. It made her feel good, as being unique in Subrosia was a big deal. His reply back, he was rudely cut off.

"Meeka Tantae?" a steel cold voice questioned from behind Link. Meeka shifted so she could see around Link, her black mitten shaped hands gripping tightly on the straps of her backpack. Something about the voice foreboded unpleasantness.

Behind Link stood a yellow robed Subrosian, extremely tall for his species. Meaning he came up to about Link's chin. He stood behind one of the charcoal bushes watching them with a predators glare.

"Who's asking? And _why?_" Meeka muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Heeeeyyyy boosssssss!" called a voice from below the ladder, echoing off the rock walls around them.

Meeka whirled around and looked below the ladder. Three blue robed Subrosians were at the bottom, none looking all that friendly. Well except one who'd recently fallen over.

"That sounded like a yodel!" Link exclaimed happily. Meeka stared at him confused for a second before the metallic voice of her addresser interrupted.

"Business propositions. As to who, just some friendly people who want to speak to you about your wares."

"Could we set up a meeting at another time? I'm not doing that type of business today." Meeka stated warily, hoping the answer to this question would more clearly state his intentions.

The yellow robed Subrosian stepped forward. "I'm afraid that would be quite impossible. You see the matter is rather pressing. If you'll just come with us I'm sure it can be sorted out quickly."

As he continued forward, the movement seemed to jog Link out of his dreamy state. The look that had flashed before when Meeka had come up behind him came back full force. He seemed to age instantly causing Meeka to wonder how old he actually was. None of his innocence seeped into his posture or features.

"I believe Miss Meeka just said that she was busy today. Maybe you can plan to see her another time?" he offered courteously, his voice pleasant.

Steel was silent for a moment, using the time to size Link up. "Of course, we'll get together when it is more convenient,"Then he yelled"Move out!" over the cliff like a general to an army. He seemed to disappear back into the trees of the forest behind the shrubs. Scuffing below signaled that the others were leaving too.

"Thank-you," Meeka said gratefully.

"No problem!" Link bubbled. "Unless of course you wanted to go with him?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Meeka chuckled. "I'd much rather be yodeling."

"You Yodel? Awesome!"

Meeka's response was to pat him on the head, flattening his green hat beneath her hand slightly.

** Dolphindreamer- Hello everyone! I'm back! I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I completely blame exams. Even if it was partly my fault. This chapter was surprisingly hard to write as my writer's block for it was in full force. Luckily, I seem to have gotten over most of it. I hope the chapter didn't drag on too much I have a tendency to do that. Well, Meeka and Link both compel you to review. They REALLY want you too cause it'll give me incentive to write more. So please listen to them! (The longer the better!) Keep smiling! –('o')-**

**And here's to my reviewers. You guys are amazing! It makes me so happy to get reviews! So here's to you! Kishazi, Vladimir the Hamster, and Alfonts!**


	5. Swirly Smoke Patterns

**Dolphin dreamer- Hello! I've gotten lucky and actually managed to plan out the rest of this! Isn't it great? Last chapter I was particularly proud of as it is the longest chapter that I've written so far. I'm hoping that it'll push me to lengthen future chapters but for some reason I doubt it. Well onto the chapter!**

**Chapter Five- Swirly Smoke Patterns**

"Hey, Meeka?" Link asked as they wandered along the outer wall of the "temple" that could be reached through a path off the cliff plateau.

"Yes?"

"Will you be okay if I go now?" Meeka turned and glared at the youth with the glare she was seriously considering getting copyrighted.

"I am more than _twice_ your age, and I have been able to take care of myself for significantly longer than you've been around." Then she smiled at him. "You're obviously itching to go somewhere. Don't let me hold you up, we all have things we need to do today."

"Okay! Umm Meeka, do you know where a volcano that looks like a face is?"

Meeka thought for a moment before answering. "There's one as far to the North West as you can go in Subrosia. It's not exactly safe though, and it's hard to get to."

"That's okay!" Link assured her, turning to leave.

"Link? Before you go, why were you burning those bushes? And with _what?_"

"Oh, with ember seeds," he commented as though it were the most common thing in the world. "I was looking for underground passageways, and I like the swirly smoke patterns that are made when I use my seed shooter!"(1) Meeka wisely decided to ignore this and instead reprimanded,

"Next time be careful where you're shooting them then. You almost accidentally hit me in the head with one as I climbed up the ladder."

Link looked sheepish. "Sorry, Meeka. I kinda got carried away."

That was an understatement. There was enough charcoal there to supply all the Subrosian businesses with writing utensils for a _long_ time.

"Well you better get going, and I have work to do. Try not to get carried away," she advised. Link smiled at her, in his bright manner that could bring light to the darknest of places.

"Bye, Meeka! Thanks! I'll see you later!" And with that Link dashed off into the surrounding foliage. Only to appear back a split second later.

"Meeka? Which way is North West?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metallic tasting water dripped from the ceiling. Not that you'd want to drink it, as the ceiling was covered in mold. Mold also carpeted the rock floor providing a comfortable, if slightly toxic, thing to sit on.

Blue robed Subrosians were slowly milling in to the general meeting area. Some held bags of things they'd _borrowed_ for Subrosia's citizens, and were carefully placing them in a pile by the dais at the front of the room. Others were murmuring softly to one another, no one above a whisper.

One head bounced high above the others, a spectacular figure in yellow. He stood out not just because of his height or clothing but instead due to the little wave of silence he left behind him, and the way that the others basically threw themselves to be out of his way, as he headed to the front of the room. (Quite literally in some cases. About half-way through the crowd one underling who was tying his boot lace sprang to his feet and jumped to the side, much like a soccer goalie. He succeed in successfully knocking a group of other minions over who were staring with something in-between fear and awe at the passing giant. What resulted was a wonderful dog pile with many bruised limbs and more than one concussion).

Not long after reaching his destination, and leaving behind just a little chaos, Steele turned to survey the crowd. His boss had done well. Over the last couple of months they had been able to recruit a little over fifty not so legal henchmen. There skills varied from major theft to the certain clumsy someone who'd one disturbed the peace a few times. But what really mattered was that everyone there wasn't the nicest Subrosian you'd ever meet. (2)

Steele's thought process was interrupted as the quiet whisperings stopped abruptly. It seemed his boss, Aeccestane, had finally arrived. It was time for the real work to start.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have one final topic to discuss today, of significant importance if we wish to succeed," Aeccestane continued in his low voice. He wasn't speaking above his normal level but every Subrosian in the room could hear him. He was that good of a public speaker. Or maybe they were all just too scared of Steele to say anything.

"I need volunteers for a special project; we need to take care of one of the few obstacles that are in the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- I know that in the season's game the item that shoots seeds is actually the slingshot I think. I'll double check.

(2) Feel free to instead believe that Meeka is the nicest Subrosian you'll ever meet. Alright, maybe not. You have permission to choose someone else.

**Dolphin dreamer- I apologize now for how short this chapter is. I was actually going to make it much longer but I wanted to update for all of you. I'm trying to do so weekly now. I know this chapter wasn't as funny as the others; it was more of a plot advancement. This might come as a shock to some of you but humor isn't actually my strong suit but I wanted to challenge myself, as I am doing with this Fan Fiction. I will try to make the next chapter funnier. I hope you liked this chapter all the same. PLEASE REVIEW! Meeka looks up a you with her big glittering eyes _begging_ you to review, as it helps me to write quicker!**

Here's to my amazing REVIEWERS! -('o')-

Alfonts, Steeple333, Vladimir the Hamster, and Kishazi! AND to my Beta reader dashizznizz!


	6. What do you Mean it's BLOCKED!

**Author's Welcoming Note - Hello everyone. Yes I know it's been significantly longer than I told you it would be. And I know sorry isn't going to make it better, BUT I hope this chapter will! This chapter is kind of the beginning of the end, and as one can see by reading the first paragraph is finally living up to its T rating. Which is weird because I don't like blood. Anyways, major events are finally starting to unfold. Yay. It took me long enough. So sit tight while the chapters are written. I hope they're worth it! **

**Author's Clarifying Note - It seems that absolutely no one has realized who Steele actually is. So if you did I'm impressed, good for you. If not I'm here to CLARIFY! (Great word) Alright, does everyone remember the tall, yellow robed Subrosian that talked to Meeka and Link while Link was burning the bushes with his seed shooter, not slingshot because I feel like being difficult? -deep breath- (that was one long run on sentence….. hehehe) This is Steele, he's Aeccestane's right hand dude. That's pretty much all you need to know, but if anything else is here that isn't clear just tell me in you REVIEW. _hint_ I'll be sure to address it.**

Chapter 6: What do you mean it's BLOCKED!

Link slashed through the monster, his sword so fast it was a blur. The Octorock gave its last say in the world, a loud echoing roar, before falling to the floor in defeat. Its rumpled form seeped blood for a few seconds before the wonderful people at Nintendo got off there asses and made it disappear, conveniently replacing the blood with glittery dust and a small key. Without pausing, Link picked up the small key and back tracked to the front of the Sword and Shield Maze.

Nearing the door he sighed. It was late and he was mentally debating taking a break and continuing the dungeon in the morning. According to his map he only had the Boss left to defeat.

He sighed a second time, caught up in the debate to shoulder the responsibility that was about twice the size of him, or to go get a good nights sleep for the first time in……. He thought about it and couldn't remember, settling just on a long time hoping the readers would understand. He was only a child after all.

It was this childish instinct to be lazy whenever possible and procrastinate, that made him verve past the seemingly self- replaceable clay pots to the entrance.

Stepping through the exit, Link was becoming extremely gleeful about his decision to take the night off. Besides, Holodrum could wait another night to be saved. His drastically mounting joy however stopped dead when he ran into solid rock. Blinking in semi-shock he tried to get through again, quite sure that the rock had _not_ been in the entrance way the last time he'd passed by.

Thoroughly agitated at the prospect of being detained from his night off, he groaned after utterly failing at pushing through the rock by sheer strength. Or in his case strength of will. Before this _minor_ obstacle, as he kept repeating to himself, he'd been day dreaming of sitting by a fire, camping, trying to melt chocolate fondue over the open flame to dip his strawberries in. Then he remembered that he lacked strawberries, chocolate, and for that matter, the necessary supplies to start a fire.

Link sighed in disgust; it seemed that the only way he was going to get out of this cave was to defeat the boss. Which was a bit of a downer. He knew that the Medusa Head wasn't _that_ hard considering she_-_ assuming of course that anything _that_ decayed and dead looking could still be associated with a gender- was the last before the **end battle.** (1)

Back to the point, or more accurately Link, who sighed again in disgust. Thank the Nintendo creators for that nifty teleportation feature when he defeated someone of mild importance. It looked as though it was going to come in useful.

Setting his will, Link turned on his heal and determinedly set off back into the dungeon.

"Where was that room with all the sparks…..? I need faeries," (2) he muttered to himself running off.

Ah, time yet again for another magical killing spree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Left, Right, Left!"

Meeka hurriedly moved her feet in time to the beats, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't crash into the others……. Like last week.

"Left, Left, POSE!"

Poses were her downfall, actually to be specific, dancing was her downfall.

And it was time yet again for this lack of skill to make itself noticed. Much to poor Meeka's displeasure.

Spinning to the side after her second step to the left, the shorter than average Subrosian threw out her stubby arms, trying to make a half decent pose, with enough impact to pass as satisfactory.

Oh did it make an impact. It seemed that she had taken two large of steps to the left, thus closing the vicinity between her and one of the other dancers/ exercise class participants. The exaggerate waving of limbs from both Subrosians made this distance disappear rather quickly and soon things got physical.

Meeka sat on the sidelines. Beside her sat the poor soul that due to being a newbie at the dancehall, (3) got placed beside Meeka. Both had lava wraps on various appendages of their body, to ease the swelling.

"_It's official._" Meeka told herself. "_There is no way I'm going to continue dancing. Not even for exercise._"

Getting up she profusely apologized to her peer again, and headed out of the Dance Hall via the stairs. Exiting into the dwindling sunlight, Meeka wearily headed back to her shop. It was a better use of her time to organize her new stock anyways, she assured herself.

Feeling slightly put out, our vertically challenged friend (4) trudged back to her area of business.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple hours previous…_

Rocks, such useful things. Maybe boulders were the more appropriate term, either way there was a lot of them in Subrosia. And that made his job of dealing withthe _minor_ obstacle, as Steele called it, much easier. A half hour of positioning two slabs of the earth in front of an entrance with a dozen other robed figures and PRESTO! Problem solved.

Filled with an unreasonable sense of happiness, the small time offender to the public happiness of the Subrosian citizens, grinned. NOT a natural expression for there race. At all._ Ever_.

Waving cheerily to his shocked fellow workmen, he skipped off back toward his boss. Until he tripped over the wheel barrow he'd been using- a difficult feet for anyone else I assure you- knocking himself temporarily unconscious.

But after he woke up he did eventually make it back to headquarters, without any _lasting_ injuries to others. Hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set. It usually did. Part of those natural laws, the sun always sets and most of the time rises too. But the important thing was to notice that it was now dark out. Which is kind of hard to ignore, and that is exactly what Meeka figured.

Clad in her nightgown and these adorable leaf shaped slippers, Meeka locked the door to her shop, and began to untie the strings holdingthe curtain back. Looking out the window the moon light caught the edge of her hood and eyes. The cold light shone causing a spooky haunted look to her features as she regarded the outside world.

A sudden wave of loneliness hit her. She was always alone.

Meeka realized that she lacked certain social skills, everyone did, but she never felt like she fit in. Her unfocused eyes readjusted on the moon, its singularity silently reminding her of own. Meeka was keenly aware that she had many things in her life, a business, a place to live, food to eat, and she was extremely business literate. What she lacked was friendship. What she needed, was more than acquaintances.

It was moments like this that Meeka began to question her point in the world. What direction her life would take. She'd never been all that impressive, and she knew that. By no means was she depressed, just uncontent at times. Because, like all feeling beings, we can not be perpetually alone. It's not possible. It's not right. It's not safe.

Little did Meeka know that Aeccestane had decided to use this against her. If only she hadn't been focusing on the moon, but instead absorbed what was happening right outside her window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Doesn't bolding the letters make it look _so_ much more important than your average gameboy game battle? _I think so!_

(2) This is my preferred spelling of Faerie; you can spell it multiple ways.

(3) Hello non- Oracle of Season's players! I realize that since many of you have not played the game you would not be aware of the Subrosian Dance Hall. A nifty little place in Subrosia where the Subrosians like to hang out, as dancing is much like the national sport. In the game you get you first boomerang from here by following along in the group dances, using the three steps, Left, Right, and Pose. Can be fun, but mostly frustrating. sigh I can't even dance virtually. Hope this helped!

(4) Some of you may be thinking that I have it in for short people. I swear I don't. I'm actually short myself; it's a great connection tool between me and Meeka. We can bond over it and I can write better.

**End Author's Note – About that disclaimer I've forgotten to add over the last couple of chapters…. points an accusing finger at Link It's his fault! I swear. While I was writing about him, his adorableness caused a lapse in my short term memory. Alright maybe not, but I did forget. It's not mine; I don't have enough time to take over Nintendo. Too much homework. Gestures over to an overflowing backpack that could quite possibly weigh more than the author, herself So if you actually thought I owned a multi-million dollar company, I hate to inform you that you are sadly mistaken. My apologies. Trust me on this I wish you were right.**

**Also! I hope you didn't mind Meeka's little introspection there but I thought it effective to point out to the world that even people who appear strong have problems too. Please review and tell me what you think! –('o')-**

_**List of super awesome reviewers!**_

Aleka Nitza, Vladimir the Hamster, Alfonts, Steeple333, and last but not least my Beta Reader dashizznizz.


	7. Artistic Bruises

Artistic Bruises

"Is it possible for you're _brain_ to bruise?" Meeka thought to herself with grim curiosity as she slowly regained consciousness. It took her a couple seconds to remember what had happened to cause her so much pain.

_It had been a high pitched apology that had finally brought her out of her daze, followed shortly by a thump in her back yard. Considering that the majority of her neighbors were at the weekly dance night, she quickly scurried through the back rooms of her shop to the back door._

_Opening the door she quickly shut it again, before running over to the closest piece of large furniture. She then threw her body into it trying to move it in front of the door. What she had seen scared her._

_Crime was rare in Subrosia, other than some mischief making children who liked to assume everything was theirs. They'd seemed especially hyper and jumpy about a strange dirty feather, lately. (1) But what she'd seen in her own back yard scored a ten on the freaky-things-that-you-never-thought-would-happen-to-you-list. _

_Masses of Subrosians were carrying bags, their faces abnormally covered. They seemed to be swarming into her lawn, it reminded her of the cockroach infestation she'd had the year before._

_Meeka remembered pushing harder against the wooden desk and, five seconds later, it still wasn't moving. That was when her door opened. The last thing she remembered was the tall yellow robed Subrosian saying "Meeka Tantae, it's time for that business meeting."_

She shifted to the side to deter the thing that was digging into her back. Opening her eyes she quickly shut them again. "Great, I'm so bad at dancing it even haunts me in my dreams," she thought to herself as she absorbed her placement in the dance hall.

Slowly cracking open her eyes again she saw the growingly familiar yellow robed Subrosian with multiple blue robed ones flocking around him like flies. They seemed to be marching her fellow citizens into the dancehall. "Lava bubbles," she silently swore.

"What's going on?"

--------------------------------------

Link looked at the rocks blocking the entrance to the dungeon in mild shock. Someone _really_ wanted that thing closed. The amount of pure rock that was piled was positively astounding, and Link was forced to wonder why would anyone do such a thing? He went over the possible reasons in his mind.

1. They could have been digging for ore. It was a particularly large pass time of most of the Subrosians he'd met.

2. They could have been experimenting with a new artistic style. If he tilted his head to the side slightly and squinted his eyes the rock pile looked like a trampled flower…Or a pile of rocks.

3. The boulders could have been placed there to purposely block an individual's progress, either in or out of the cave. He shook his head at this. That would have been mean.

4. Or they could have been hunting for food beneath the large amounts of stone and moved them here for better access.

This thought made him realize how long it had been since he'd eaten and deciding to put the dilemma aside for the moment he happily hopped off to the village, wondering in Meeka would like to go out to dinner. His treat of course. He still felt bad for ruining her lawn, and he'd found a chest with a hundred rupees inside the dungeon.

------------------------------------------------

Meeka sat, back straight as a board, as the invaders called the attention of her fellow Subrosians. Most of her neighbors were shaking with fear, others were a combination of anger and wariness. And some were laughing quietly with hysteria. All went silent however as the purple robed gang leader moved to the pedestal in the middle of the hall.

"Friends," he greeted with a sarcastic edge that bit into Meeka deeply. She scowled slightly. "You are all probably wondering the reason why you are here. Let me enlighten you." He paused looking around the room, his dark eyes absorbing everyone of them. Meeka felt herself unwillingly shiver. Without waiting for a response Aeccestane continued, seemingly reveling in the feeling of power he'd secured himself.

"I, as your new mayor, wanted to ensure all citizens of Subrosia knew the new laws. Until I announce those though, everyone will be assigned new positions. Subrosia is going to become the number one exporter of smuggled goods and illegal items, ever." The way he spoke was as if this were the most natural thing to occur in the history of the world, along with a faint gloating to all beneath him.

He continued in this way for over an hour, Meeka appalled and horrified at his plans for the city. As he ended he stepped down from his pedestal and left the room with the power of an emperor. As his form disappeared through the doorway Meeka felt mitten shapped hands grab her elbows.

Looking up, way way up, and unfortunetly getting a crick in her neck she saw Steele.

"Aeccestane wishes to see you."

---------------------------------------------

Link arrived at Meeka's house and felt a sense of forbidding settle in his stomach. The muscles in his back instantly tightened, and his hand moved to the hilt of his sword, secure in it's scabbard at his waist.

Approaching the front entrance he was able to slip inside without the barrier of a locked door. Instead the slab of wood creaked hauntingly in the slight breeze of the summer night. He mentally noted to remind Meeka that it wasn't a good idea to leave her door wide open. It could let things in. Like rain.

Emerging into the back room he waited for his eyes to slowly adjust to the dark before continuing. As the darkness grew fainter, outlines of thrown furniture and scattered items filled his eyes. His heart hardened. Meeka wasn't here, and her open door hadn't let in rain. It was time to find his Subrosian friend. After closing the front door of course.

--------------------------------------------

(1) This is a game reference. When in Subrosia Link loses his newly acquired roc's feather to these twins. Everyone but Link is thereafter criticizing it.

**Dolphin Dreamer- Yep, I'm back. And no, I have no excuse for not updating really. I've been busy. Well I hoped you liked the update, sorry it's not longer. I also had trouble making this funny, it's a serious part. Thanks for your patience if anyone is still reading this! Bye till next time!**


End file.
